Gial Ackbar/Leyendas
Gial Ackbar fue un alienígena mon calamari, del planeta del mismo nombre. Almirante de la flota de la Alianza Rebelde y enemigo acérrimo del Imperio Galáctico. En los tiempos de la Antigua República Galáctica sirvió guiando a su pueblo como líder del Consejo Mon Calamari. Fue posteriormente esclavizado con el advenimiento del Imperio y terminó como esclavo del Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Con Tarkin aprendió todas los conocimientos necesarios para dirigir flotas, así como todo lo que el Gran Moff Tarkin sabía de táctica y estrategia militar. Accedió a estos conocimientos dado la costumbre de Tarkin de alardear de sus brillantes planes de conquista delante de su esclavo. Cuando Ackbar fue liberado, se unió a la Alianza Rebelde, donde pudo usar los conocimientos adquiridos para convertirse en un gran líder de flota. Ackbar fue un Mon Calamari que se convirtió en el comandante militar más importante de la Alianza Rebelde y después uno de los más importantes miembros de la Nueva República, Habiendo sido previamente esclavo Imperial. Más tarde, luchó junto al Escuadrón Renegado. Durante la Batalla de Endor, reveló más tarde que era una trampa para él y la Alianza, el lideró las fuerzas navales de la Alianza contra la Estrella de la Muerte II. Tuvo la distinción de haber sido el Comandante Supremo de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República durante casi dos décadas y derrotar a dos Grandes Almirantes Imperiales, Osvald Teshik y Peccati Syn, Junto con numerosas otras amenazas. Él escribió el manual para la Academia de la Flota de la Nueva República, Titulada Metodología de la Táctica y Lucha de la Flota. Después del Tratado Pellaeon-Gavrisom, Ackbar se retiró a una vida de tranquilidad en la cual escribió sus memorias y aconsejó . Sin embargo, aunque viejo y enfermo , iba a planificar la decisiva Batalla de Ebaq 9, que significó el fin de Tsavong Lah y gran parte de la flota Yuuzhan Vong. Biografía Antebellum (44 ABY-19 ABY) Nacido en el acuático mundo de Dac, mejor conocido como Mon Calamari, Gial Ackbar estuvo interesado en la ciencia y el mar desde muy temprana edad. Ackbar fue elegido representante de Ciudad Coral en el Consejo Calamariano luego de finalizar sus estudios. Fue un ferviente defensor de la exploración espacial por los mon calamari durante las Guerras Clon. En 21 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, Ackbar dirigió como general a los Mon Calamari junto a la República y al Gran Ejército Gungan, liderados por los jedi Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker y Ahsoka Tano, en el enfrentamiento contra los Quarren, apoyados por los Separatistas. Cuando el príncipe Mon Calamari Lee-Char puso a los Quarren de su parte, Gial Ackbar retomó el mando militar, liderando a los Mon Calamari y a los Quarren para la liberación de Dac. Líder de la resistencia y esclavo (19 ABY - 1 ABY) En 19 ABY, Ackbar fue elegido como el líder del Consejo de Calamari .Cuándo buques de guerra Imperiales llegaron a Mon Calamari enviados por el Emperador Palpatine para capturar el planeta, Ackbar intentó en vano negociar; los mon calamari y quarren, se vieron forzados a la esclavitud y sus astilleros orbitales fueron nacionalizadas. Ackbar se convirtió rápidamente en un líder del movimiento de resistencia y logró liberar temporalmente su planeta natal. Al final, la resistencia no pudo soportar el contraataque del Imperio, El planeta cayó y Ackbar fue capturado. El oficial al mando de la operación Imperial estaba tan impresionado por la resistencia del Mon Calamari, que decidió tomar a Ackbar como esclavo y se lo entregó como regalo al Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Ackbar pasó su esclavtud aprendiendo de Tarkin y de su personal, Ackbar adquirió un profundo conocimiento de la doctrina imperial, así como el conocimiento de los proyectos como el de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Tarkin adquirió un gran respeto hacia Ackbar. Cuando los Rebeldes supieron la noticia de que Tarkin viajaría con Bevel Lemelsk a la primera Estrella de la Muerte llegó a la Alianza Rebelde, entonces Lanzaron una operación para capturar a la pareja. La Alianza golpeó la lanzadera de Tarkin en ruta hacia la Fragata Nebulón-B Vehemencia en el sistema Eriadu, Pero sus ala Y sólo fueron capaces de deshabilitar la nave de transporte que llevaba a Ackbar antes de que un Destructor Estelar Imperial llegara para rescatar al Gran Moff. El rescate de Ackbar y su conocimiento de la Estrella de la Muerte eclipsó el fracaso de la Alianza en Eriadu, Y Ackbar fue devuelto a su pueblo como el almirante de la flota de Mon Calamari. Al igual que muchos grupos de resistencia del planeta, los Mon Calamari fueron inicialmente precabidos con la Alianza para Restaurar la República, pero Ackbar prestó apoyo no oficial y dio su aprobación tácita de la decisión de algunos Mon Calamari de entregar sus naves espaciales para la causa de Mon Mothma. Fue Ackbar quien informó a los rebeldes que los esquemas de la flota Mon Calamari que había sido destruida por el Imperio, se encontraban en Carida, dándoles la oportunidad de recuperar y reconstruir los impresionante Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari. Después de que el Consejo Calamariano fue rescatado de Daluuj por la tripulación del ''Halcón Milenario'', apoyaron la propuesta de Ackbar de incorporarse formalmente a la Alianza en 0 DBY. Bajo el liderazgo de Ackbar, los Mon Calamari y los Quarren, se unieron contra el Imperio y liberaron su planeta. El líder rebelde (1 DBY - 4 DBY) Después de la revolución, Ackbar dirigió a la Alianza Rebelde a su primera pequeña victoria contra la Armada Imperial durante la Batalla de Turkana. Teniendo en cuenta el grado de comandante en la Armada de la Alianza (aunque conservando su rango de almirante de la Marina de Mon Calamari durante la Batalla de Turkana), Ackbar fue poco a poco ascendiendo en los rangos, finalmente alcanzando el rango de Almirante de la Flota después de su papel en el proyecto Shantipole, El desarrollo secreto de los Diseños de Caza estelar Ala-B. Después de la destrucción de la base rebelde en Yavin 4, Ackbar dirigió personalmente a las patrullas de exploración a otros planetas para investigar las bases potenciales. Investigó Boz Pity y fue en su camino a Saleucami cuando fue abordado por Boba Fett. Fett entregó a Ackbar a los imperiales. Ackbar estaba en camino a las prisiones de Kessel cuando fue rescatado por el Escuadrón Renegado. Durante el Batalla de Boz Pity, Ackbar y un comandante de las fuerzas rebeldes, resultaron heridos. El escuadrón Renegado le salvó la vida por haber sido llevado a un tanque de bacta. Seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, Ackbar y la tripulación a bordo de su transporte de carga modificado Bulk sufrió un ataque imperial y se estrelló al aterrizar en el planeta de barro Daluuj. Ackbar y su tripulación fueron rescatados pronto por Han Solo, Leia Organa Y Luke Skywalker, los miembros de la rebelión con quien más tarde colaboraría. Gracias a este rescate, Ackbar fue capaz de conducir a su pueblo en una finta en el Vallusk clúster, creando la distracción necesaria para los rebeldes en la Estación Massassi para ejecutar el bloqueo imperial del sistema Yavin. En algún momento después, se envió un operativo para reunirse con un agente de información, dispuestos a vender información a la Alianza Rebelde. Mon Mothma, Al observar las habilidades de Ackbar, lo nombró Comandante Supremo de la Flota Rebelde y jefe de todas las operaciones militares de la Rebelión. Ackbar llegó a ser conocido como el "Padre de la Armada de la Alianza ", como él organizó y entrenó a los grupos de gentuza de los buques y las tripulaciones en una fuerza de combate capaz de hacer frente al Imperio. Realizó misiones sobre el terreno junto con Risiev Credal. En términos de táctica, era más conocido por su audacia y asaltos a corta distancia vistos por primera vez en la Batalla de Endor. Comandante Supremo (4 DBY -23 DBY) La victoria en Endor Ackbar dirigió a la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Batalla de Endor, en la cual el objetivo era destruir la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en el 4 DBY. Cuando se descubrió que su flota había sido llevado a una trampa, Ackbar estuvo pensando en retirarse, a falta de un plan de contingencia. Su cautela se debió a la creencia de que la pérdida de la flota rebelde sonaría a "el toque de difuntos" de la Alianza, duro golpe después de la pérdida de su base principal en Hoth. La flota fue el último activo importante Rebelde. Sin embargo, Ackbar optó por seguir el consejo de Lando Calrissian y luchar contra la flota Imperial a corta distancia. Como Calrissian ayudó a coordinar a los combatientes, los buques de guerra de Ackbar comenzaron una lucha mortal a quemarropa con la flota imperial. Ackbar también defendió el núcleo del Hogar Uno con la ayuda de X2. Cuando los escudos de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte finalmente cayeron, los cazas de Ackbar entraron dentro de la Estrella de la Muerte para destruirla, al mismo tiempo que los cruceros de batalla luchaban contra la flota del almirante Firmus Piett. Varios Star Destroyers cayeron ante el ataque rebelde, aunque fue la pérdida del buque insignia ''Ejecutor'' lo que invirtió la batalla para la Alianza. Ackbar ordenó una lluvia de fuego concentrado contra el Executor, un caza rebelde disparó contra los generadores de escudo del Executor y sus escudos se desactivaron lo que lo hizo vulnerable ante una caida de un caza kamikaze rebelde en el puente de mando. A raíz de la batalla, tras la destrucción de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Ackbar continuó dirigiendo sus fuerzas contra los restos de la flota Imperial. Ellos capturaron con éxito algunos Destructores Estelares. Ackbar hizo uso de su versión refinada de la Ofensiva Kenobi, Que además ayudó a la Alianza a la victoria. Con la retirada de los restos de la flota Imperial hacia Kuat, la Alianza Rebelde obtuvo una importante victoria, destrullendo el arma más poderosa del Imperio y al emperador con ella. Sirviendo a la Nueva República Después de la victoria rebelde en Endor, Ackbar fue uno de los firmantes de la Declaración de la Nueva República. Luchó numerosas campañas contra el Imperio Galáctico y grupos de señores de la guerra, así como los Nagai y los Tof, y desarrolló astutas tácticas militares. "Teniendo en cuenta un puesto en el Interior del Consejo, Ackbar fue nombrado Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Nueva República, convirtiéndose en el más alto oficial militar de la Nueva República. Ackbar formó la estrategia militar de la naciente Nueva República a los pocos días de la victoria en Endor. Algunas de las primeras operaciones, se llevaron a cabo en el Territorios del Borde Exterior. Para los primeros meses después de la batalla, Ackbar reconstruyó y amplió su flota, lo que fue su preparación para arrebatar más territorio al Imperio Galáctico. La consolidación de sus participaciones, la Nueva República ampliada a través de la diplomacia, y la compra de los nuevos buques de guerra como el Crucero Estelar MC80 le dieron una gran ayuda a la República. Estos nuevos cruceros, junto con varios Destructores Estelares capturados y reparados, dieron a su flota un poco más de fuerza. Una vez que la flota estaba lista, Ackbar comenzó el largo viaje. Los primeros avances se hicieron en los mundos del núcleo antes de la invasión a Coruscant. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los mundos del núcleo quedaron en manos Imperiales, este ataque fue solo para abrirse paso hacia Coruscant. Antes de esto una campaña masiva fue lanzada para capturar la mitad de los mundos del Borde Interior. Ackbar había invadido los Bordes Medio y bordes e Interiores, asegurando numerosos planetas a utilizar como bases para la toma final del Núcleo. Su victoria más importante fue sobre el Gran Almirante Peccati Syn en Kashyyyk, donde la flota de Ackbar vaporizó la nave insignia Syn y derrotó a su flota, entonces se abrió un importante mecanismo de transporte y de comunicación, allanando el camino para muchas otros éxitos en el Borde Medio. Después de asegurar el Borde Medio, una brutal campaña comenzó en el Borde Interior. Las flotas Ackbar estuvieron involucrados, apoyando las campañas de tierra en mundos como Mindor, Dirigido por el General Luke Skywalker. A pesar de las crecientes tensiones puestas en Ackbar como Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas armadas de la Nueva República, siguió al frente de sus principales compromisos personalmente. En el 6 DBY, el almirante Ackbar aprovó a Wedge Antilles para volver a formar parte del Escuadrón Pícaro. Antilles y el escuadrón acabaron con éxito, destruyendo varias naves imperiales y una base en Vladet. Cuándo Kre'fey propuso la captura de Borleias como un escalón para apoderarse de Coruscant, Ackbar trató de asegurar la inteligencia adecuada sobre el mundo antes de tomarlo. En gran parte gracias a los esfuerzos de los integrantes del Escuadrón Rogue, Borleias fue finalmente capturada. A medida que la flota de la Nueva República comenzó a hacerse un hueco en las Colonias, el principal objetivo de la Nueva República por fin parecía estar a su alcance. Se presionó a Ackbar que encontrar una manera de tomar rápidamente Coruscant a fin de consolidar las ganancias de la Nueva República. Ackbar informó al Consejo de que un asalto directo en el planeta seriamente agotaria la fuerza de la flota y la única opción viable era un bloqueo, tomaría mucho tiempo y causaria mucho sufrimiento en la superficie del planeta. Aunque Ackbar y Borsk Fey'lya se habían enfrentado antes en materia de estrategia y rivalidad percibida por Fey'lya por el poder político, desarrollando conjuntamente un plan para insertar al Escuadrón Rogue en Coruscant para reunir información de inteligencia. Sin embargo, Fey'lya insertó una pieza de su propia polémica en el plan. Liberó a miembros de Sol Negro, como Zekka Thyne y los plantó en Coruscant para sembrar el caos. Ackbar envió un mensaje a los integrantes del Escuadrón Rogue en Coruscant, dándoles instrucciones para que se esforzaran por destruir los escudos planetarios y la protección del planeta. Como los escudos fueron derribados, Ackbar lideró la flota de captura de Coruscant. Las fuerzas del Imperio fueron derrotadas de forma relativamente facil (para ser la captura de la capital del Imperio), y las defensas que dejó Ysanne Isard fueron superadas. Entre bastidores Posiblemente derive de “Akbar”, el nombre del líder de un antiguo imperio indio. Akbar era un gran líder, tanto en lo militar como en lo humano, al igual que el almirante de la flota rebelde. Por otro lado, en nombre del estratega rebelde oriundo del planeta Mon Calamari, podría derivar de la frase en musulmán “Ackbar Allah” (Alá es grande”). Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] and novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Saga Begins'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed game'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Second Edition)'' *''Return of the Jedi Official Collectors Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (First Edition)'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Technical Companion (First Edition)'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Polyhedron 108'' * * * *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Familia Ackbar Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Autores Categoría:Esclavos Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Mon calamari Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de Defensa de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de la Alianza Categoría:Senadores de la Nueva República Categoría:Comandantes Supremos de la Nueva República